Splinter's Nightmare
by roxan1930
Summary: This time Splinter has a nightmare and his four sons come to comfort him about it. 2003 verse


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT cause if I did it would have had much more seasons.**

**Splinter's Nightmare**

It was nighttime in New York and everyone in the liar was sleeping but only one animal wasn't exactly sleeping _peacefully_.

"No… No… My sons…" Splinter mumbled as he tossed and turned in his bed.

_Splinter's nightmare_

_Splinter was standing on the roof on one of the millions of buildings in New York with his sons standing behind him._

_In front of them were the Shredder with Karai and Hun on his sides and hundreds of Foot Ninjas surrounding them._

"_This is the end, rat!" Shredder roared as he raised his clawed arm up._

"_It is indeed the end, Shredder. But not of me and my family as it will be the end of you and your evilness!" Splinter yelled back and that was when the fight started with his sons taking on Karai, Hun and most of the Foot Ninjas while Splinter himself fought the Shredder and a Foot Ninja here and there._

_Soon enough the Foot Ninjas were all defeated and his sons Leonardo and Donatello were fighting Karai and Raphael and Michelangelo were fighting Hun._

"_Focus on your own battle!" Shredder roared and Splinter ducked just in time to avoid the claw that almost took his head off._

_While he had avoided a death-strike he still got kicked away by an armored foot._

_When the rat pulled himself up he gasped at seeing that some Foot Ninjas had pulled themselves up and had managed to capture his sons and were now holding them in front of the Shredder._

"_Why should I destroy you right away when I could make your death so much worse by taking those you hold closest to you away from you first?" the Shredder laughed and raised his arm up._

"_So long, freaks." Hun taunted with a wicked grin._

_That was when Shredder brought his claw down and copped the four green heads of the turtles off._

"_MY SONS! NOOOO!" Splinter cried out in horror as he stared at the four lifeless bodies while he heard his enemies all laugh maniacally. _

_End Splinter's Nightmare_

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter, wake up!" Leo yelled as he shook the rat by the shoulders, waking him up.

With a gasp Splinter bolded straight up and tried to catch his breath, feeling his heart pulse louder than it ever had.

"Master Splinter?" a voice asked and only the Splinter noticed that all four of his sons were sitting by his bed, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Master, are you alright?" Leo asked, taking his hands back.

Realizing it was all just a nightmare the old rat sighed in relief.

"Yes, my son. I was just having a nightmare." he explained.

"A nightmare? About what?" Don asked curiously.

"I do not wish to bother you." Splinter protested.

"Splinter, you always make us tell what is bothering us even while we don't want to tell you so come on already!" Raph pointed out, getting a little impatient and frustrated.

"Watch it!" Mikey hissed, not wanting their father to be offended in any way.

"No, Raphael is right. I should tell you. In my dream al of us were fighting the Shredder and his minions but when it seemed like we were winning you all got captured and the Shredder did the same to you as he did to my master Yoshi." Splinter explained, starting calmly but his voice cracked at the end.

When he looked up he saw his sons all looked sadly down at him, obviously understanding that they were killed in his nightmare.

"Father, you always tell us not to let fear get the better of us. Don't let it get the better of you." Leo then spoke up.

"Besides, you know we'll never lever you." Don chimed in.

"Yeah, if we'd leave, then who would entertain you?" Mikey joked which earned him a whack on the head from Raph.

"Too soon, Knucklehead." the second oldest turtle growled.

That was when Splinter couldn't help himself and gave a soft laugh, drawing the attention back to him and all his sons smiled at the sound.

"Thank you, my sons. I feel much better now." he said after calming down a little.

"Yeah, but nightmares often return." Don then pointed out.

"You know what that means!" Mikey sing-songed.

"We better stay to scare the nightmares away!" Raph played along.

"Gentlemen, you all know what we need to do!" Leo yelled with his leader-voice and to Splinter's surprise his sons lifted the covers up and all crawled into the bed with him.

Understanding that they would stay with him no matter what he might say Splinter smiled and softly whispered "Good night, my sons."

All gave their individual answers.

"Good night, father." from Leo.

"Have sweet dreams, now." from Don.

"G'night, dad." from Raph.

"Nighty night, daddy." from Mikey.

Feeling his heart warm up at the feeling of how much his sons also cared about him Splinter listened to their soft snoring for a few minutes before falling back asleep himself.

**The End**

**Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
